fairlyoddbabiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky the Babysitter
''Trivia Appearances Images Quotes |} '''Vicky the Babysitter' is a cruel 16 year old girl who babysits Timmy. Her menacing behavior towards Timmy is one of the reasons - if not the principal reason - that he has fairy godparents, and most of his wishes involve getting revenge, or simply getting around her. Vicky is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adult only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. She's one of the couple of main antagonists on the show, with another being Timmy's teacher Mr. Crocker. Vicky is voiced by Grey DeLisle, whom also voices Vicky's sister Tootie and many other characters. Vicky also had a cameo appearance in the live action "Fairly Odd Movie" (extended version), where she is portrayed in live action by Devon Weigel. Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's parents are gone her true colors are revealed, she tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but Vicky is usually re-hired at the end of the episodes. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice. The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. She is the one responsible for Timmy getting fairies in the first place, making his life extremely miserable to the point where they showed up in his lucky 9 ball. She was also the person who suffered Timmy's first wish, wishing her tub was filled with Jell-O, and making her miserable to the point of which she apologized (although only did it for fear of her life and did not really mean it). She was also the person who wanted to find out Timmy's secret, until Mr. Crocker came along. In the main series, she's completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she's usually on the receiving end of their magic, even whenever she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it, as she believes them to simply be expensive fancy things from off the internet. Although there are often times when Timmy tries to get rid of Vicky as his babysitter. He still deep down cares for her. He knows that if Vicky is ever fired, then he will no longer be miserable and he would lose Cosmo and Wanda, so he often tries to keep her as his babysitter to keep Cosmo and Wanda for as long as possible. Description Vicky has burnt orange/red hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a green midriff shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults besides her own parents. However, whenever she's alone with one of the kids she babysits, she will scream and holler at them. Vicky was also shown at age eighteen, she has a more shapely body and wears gold earrings.[1] When she was aged down to age five, she wore similar colored clothes, but with a large purple bow in her hair. Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible and corrupt babysitters around, she cheats on contests (revealed in A Bad Case of Diary-Uh!), lies to parents (debut), loves to torture children (including Timmy (debut) and her own sister Tootie), and she is extremely greedy (Boy Toy). Vicky is not considered to be emotional but she has shown some love during her time with Ricky (The Odd Couple), her ex-boyfriend until he broke up with her and started to date Denzel Crocker's mother whom he met on the Internet and thought she was a richer person so he could rob her just like he did to Vicky. Also, when Vicky and Timmy were trapped after an avalanche, her anger is frozen and she showed a moment of emotion to him and even confessed rough moments in her own childhood. She usually blames all the misery she receives on Timmy. Her interests are mostly centered around teenage girl stuff, such as fashion magazines, soap operas, and cute boys, and in many cases she would rather simply read a magazine and simply will ignore Timmy. Other times, however, she is more malicious and keeps a collection of medieval weapons that she doesn't hesitate to try to use on Timmy. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp' which she calls Timmy a lot throughout the show. Her goals in life are to make lots of money, marry someone with lots of money, and possibly even world domination. In almost all instances of wrongdoing however, Vicky's been usually foiled by Timmy and his fairies. Intelligence Because of her laziness, Vicky often overlooks things. She forces Timmy to do her school work for her time to time, not a very smart decision considering the fact that Timmy often flunks his own grade and it's hard to see how he would be able to handle high school work. She will frequently get hamstrung somehow by Cosmo and Wanda's magic and will either freak out, or simply not suspect a thing. This is usually because Cosmo and Wanda wipe her memories of these events, or else she simply suspects Timmy and plots revenge on him. Despite her own intellectual shortcomings, she is still able to outwit Timmy's parents and manipulate them better than he can, which makes her one of Timmy's greatest foes . Category:Females Category:Female Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Babysitters Category:Teenager